I Never Cried
by MissPixel
Summary: Nothing better than mother to make you doubt everything you once knew about your relationship. MarthZelda, haters stay away. Chapter 5 is up.
1. Chapter 1

Why am I re-uploading this? Simple: this board refreshes too fast, and before I know it, the story is on the sixth page. Welcome to the new _I Never Cried_, now in five easy-to-digest sections, revisedjust a bit to tie up loose ends. Just for anyone who hasn't read yet, all you hit-and-no-reviewers!

Disclaimer: Me no own SSBM. There ya go.

PirateGoddess, Whispel, Turquoise Moonlight, Psie, and AsianSmoothie... thank you for your kind reviews, and I only hope others will gather the strength to click that nice shiny review button :)

* * *

The petite blonde princess called Zelda Harkinnian did not enjoy turbulent carriage rides, especially when her heart was thumping loudly and her nerves were twisted into snarls of agitation. She was not prone to fits of nervousness such as the one grinding at her now, and thus the nausea in her throat was especially distressing. Although she knew it to be far from the truth, and terribly neurotic, today truly seemed like the worst day of her life.

Staring out of the clear glass window at the rolling hillsides didn't lessen the knot in Zelda's stomach. By all rights she had nothing horrendous about which to worry; there was no terrible atrocity afoot in her immediate vicinity. Hyrule Castle was not in flames, she had not been horribly defeated at the Smash Tournament this year as she had feared… but there was a much more insidious kind of terror that had managed to sneak up on her once again.

This was the kind of fear that ate at her from the inside, never calling her attention outright, but rather gnawing tenaciously at her insides and just refusing to go away. Once again, after many long years away from home, she was back here again – at Hyrule Castle – and waiting for her there was something that merely required mention to make her skin crawl.

She felt the gentle touch of a hand on her own, and she flinched in surprise, but when she looked around her mouth lifted into a smile – her first since the start of the day, as it was only Marth Lowell beside her.

Zelda knew with satisfaction and pride that this man, this prince who would be a prince even if he hadn't been of royal blood, was a gem among men, and she was simply blessed to have him by her side in the carriage today. He had the gift of pulchritude and modesty, elegance and virtue, and a certain nobility that made him more a celebrity in the Tournament than a mere competitor. A striking mess of cerulean hair had been tamed into complementing the handsome face, and then there was the thing that Zelda had always liked about him, from the start – the coronet he wore half-hidden among the azure fringe, set with a blue stone that suited the color of his hair, was barely noticeable. While lost upon those like Link, that gesture had told Zelda that while he retained the dignity of royalty, Marth Lowell was asking neither for special treatment nor recognition.

"It's not that bad," Marth told her quietly, with a smile that still made her quiver, even so long after meeting him. Zelda shook her head and clasped the offered hand gratefully in her own, holding it tightly and taking comfort in the warmth of his skin.

"I know," she answered lamely, and then rested her face in her palms. "My – my parents… that's all. I'm – I'm worried."

Marth was silent for a moment, but when Zelda looked up at his turquoise eyes she saw a glimmer of laughter in them. "You'll have to tell me what to expect, Zel, it's not as if you've ever talked about them before."

Zelda sighed, wryly and humorlessly. "I know, and with good reason."

It was miraculous and wonderful, how her lover could somehow look at her and _see_ her – as if he could analyze her from the inside out – when even her closest friends were simply unable to say the right things around her.

Right now she wasn't at all sure that she wanted Marth to know what she was thinking.

She looked away and felt the heat rising in her cheeks; she could feel him staring at her and muttered in her mind, _damn it, stop reading my mind_.

She saw a tiny smile out of the corner of her eye, and had to admire how he'd even foreseen _that_ reaction.

"Are you worried about them liking me, or me liking them?"

He'd done it again, and although Zelda expected to feel angry or defeated, all she really felt was relief. All these years with that asshole Link and she _still_ hadn't realized that the best way was to talk about things, and what better way to learn that than with someone she loved and trusted so much as the man beside her?

"A little of both," Zelda sighed, "they can be a bit…"

She screwed up her face comically, and Marth laughed. "Political. At times."

The blue-haired prince shrugged and flashed her a grin. "Curse of royalty. They've been at it too long."

Zelda grinned back. "Goddesses, they have, are they just getting old or something? I just hope I'll never be that way when I'm fifty."

"Be glad you don't have to meet my parents," Marth replied, his grin falling so slightly that only Zelda could have noticed it, "they'd be even worse if they were still alive."

This was when Zelda was the most uncomfortable: whenever the subject of Marth's dead parents came into the conversations – or his country overrun, or the dead love of his life, or the systematic destruction of everything that made a person's life worth living. In fact, Zelda had learned very early that hearing about Marth's life made her melancholy and depressed, and that was from the outside looking in.

He very rarely brought it up, save for marginal passing comments, but the events behind those comments made it simply phenomenal how he could still smile after all of it. It made Zelda sad as well to know that he had nothing but an entire country to rule alone, and she felt constantly ashamed that she had so much and yet complained about it more than he had ever complained in his life.

"It'll be fine," said his voice in her ear, and the smile returned gratefully to her lips.

"I know," she replied, "I'm just overreacting. Being stupid. I've just got to loosen up… you know what I mean."

"Actually I don't," Marth responded, and his smile was genuine as he looked at her. She knew full well his meaning, and wasn't complaining, but it made her feel good to know that she could make him smile simply by being there.

Zelda's own sapphire eyes lit as he continued, with an air of roguishness, "what is this 'loosening up' you speak of? You'll have to show me."

The blonde princess let out a giggle as his arm snaked around her waist. "If you insist."

As he pulled her to him and met her lips in a playful kiss, she marveled at how _easy_ it felt compared to just a year ago, when the mere thought of doing this with Link was uncomfortable and awkward. The carriage-driver must have taken his eyes off the road for a moment to watch, for the coach swayed and dipped roughly into a pothole. The sudden jerky movement threw off Zelda's balance in the backseat, and within a moment she was on her back, Marth's long bangs tickling her nose as she fought to stifle her giggles.

She seriously doubted either of them would have put a stop to it had the carriage-driver, shouting to conceal the redness in his face, not called, "We're here, highnesses."

Zelda realized that they had arrived at Hyrule Castle faster than she had hoped, and with a last gasping laugh, whispered, "Get off, we're here!"

"What if I don't want to?"

Zelda concealed her glee with difficulty; the silly grin on Marth's face was simply too adorable to resist. "Someone's going to see us!"

He reluctantly released her, and as they left the carriage, she knew that they hardly looked like royalty. In fact she assumed they looked exactly as if they had been scuffling in the backseat – Marth's long cobalt cape was askew and his coronet had nearly fallen out, and when Zelda put a hand to her hair she was shocked and embarrassed at how it must look to others.

The palace steps were before them, long and carpeted, attendants on either side holding trumpets just as stiffly as if they were statues. Marth held out an arm, smiling still as if to reassure her, and Zelda linked her own gloved arm with his. His efforts paid off, and a grin spread across the princess's face as she thought that perhaps, with Marth by her side, it really wouldn't be so bad.

The attendants burst to life as they advanced. The trumpets flew high and emitted some of the most appallingly obnoxious sounds Zelda had ever heard – but it only made her laugh more, and together with the prince of Altea she walked boldly towards Hyrule Castle with her head held high.

* * *

So cute. Stay tuned, as policy2+ reviewsnew chapter.

Click the button below. Now.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: No own SSBM. From now on, these will be done in three words or less.

Three reviews for the first chapter alone... Maybe it was the overwhelming size the first time?

Cool. Thank you to everybody who reviewed; personal shouts are at the end.

* * *

Across the room, the painfully forced smile on the blue-haired prince's face was noticeable even to Zelda, but she imagined she would have a much harder time of it if it were _her_ standing there speaking to a bunch of snobbish foreign dignitaries. 

Instead she stood by a pillar, a champagne glass dangling limply from one hand. She hadn't yet drunk enough to become intoxicated, or even tipsy, but wished instead that it could all be over soon.

Despite the fact that she hated dancing, she found herself staring at the dance floor longingly more than once – the few times she'd danced with Marth, she had found that he was excellent at it. While her own ballroom-dancing lessons had left her clumsy and inept, he was graceful with it and was able to guide her so that she looked halfway presentable. However, the tightly knit throng surrounding him seemed unlikely to disperse, and Zelda didn't fancy using her less-than-proficient social skills to pry Marth away from them.

They'd arrived a full hour ago, but they'd been immediately separated by the crowd of diplomats with whom Marth was currently speaking. Zelda had been effectively cut off and shepherded away, leaving her alone at the side of the great ballroom, the focus of stares and whispers everywhere. At first she had been puzzled, and had no idea what the undertones could possibly concerning, until she realized that it would, in fact, be news to the rest of the world that Marth was involved with someone. And she had walked in on his arm – it was no wonder there were death-glares following her around the room.

A few minutes ago she'd found a corner and was busy hiding in it, but then she spied a familiar shock of bright red hair and called out.

"Malon!"

The young farm girl whipped around on the ball of her foot, and grinned happily as she ran to the lonely column. Her face looked flushed and healthy – Zelda could see that she had been taking good care of herself – and her hair fell about her face in a wild vermilion mess. Clothed in a simple green dress, she was nonetheless pretty as she had always been, and although she should have been out of place in a ball such as this, she fit in perfectly.

"Malon, how'd you get in here?" Zelda asked, flabbergasted.

"Friend of the princess," Malon responded with a smirk, "they couldn't keep me out if they tried. And I doubt you'd have come to see me, so I came to see you!"

Zelda grinned; in the long time she had been away from home, a village had sprung up at the center of Hyrule Field, the Lon Lon Ranch – Malon's home – at its center. While she was still far from wealthy, Malon's family was doing well for itself.

"That's sweet," Zelda sighed, "how are you? And your father?"

"We're good," the redhead replied, and then grinned, "but we're boring to talk about. How's the Smash Tournament going?"

Zelda smiled. "The formal Tournament ended a few days ago. I wasn't dead last, that was Ness, but I didn't exactly win."

"When did you get out?"

"Fifth round," Zelda grinned, "two from the top."

Zelda had lost to Samus Aran, the intergalactic bounty hunter who, despite popular belief, did not spend her life inside her Chozo suit. Under the helmet Samus was in truth an attractive blonde woman, and she and the princess were good friends. Marth, who had gotten close enough to the title to touch it, had been beaten only in the final round, where a wandering Arwing fighter had blasted him off the stage and given Fox McCloud the win.

"Man," Zelda said inadvertently, glancing over at her boyfriend, who had just given a comically forced laugh in response to something the woman standing before him had just said. As the sole ruler of Altea, he was an important figure, while Zelda was merely a princess and received none of that attention. "That almost makes me glad to have parents. Almost."

"What does?" Malon asked, but when she followed Zelda's gaze she looked back almost immediately.

"I forgot," Zelda said, smiling as she saw the tinge of red in her friend's cheeks, "you've never met Marth, have you?"

"You mean – "

Malon's eyes became very large. "You can't mean Prince Lowell!"

"That's the one," Zelda replied, and then grinned. "I never told you we were involved, did I?"

"Hell no!" Malon whispered fiercely, and Zelda was surprised – Malon hardly ever swore, even as mildly as that. "Goddesses!"

Then the redhead shook with laughter. "Just about all of Hyrule won't be happy!"

"Why's that?" Zelda asked curiously, as she hadn't expected the news to affect the whole of her country.

"You know," Malon giggled, "ever since word got out that we were having relations with Altea…" She laughed again. "We all started fantasizing about relations of our own."

"You're impossible," Zelda said, shaking her head, and then, eager to turn the subject away from the fact that all of Hyrule was pining for her boyfriend, "How is Saria?"

"Oh, she's fine," Malon replied distractedly, now completely unabashed as she stared across the hall to eye the blue-haired prince. Zelda did her best to ignore her. "And?"

"She misses Link," Malon shrugged, "but I'm not going to tell her what an ass he is for trying to force himself on you like that."

"Shh!" Zelda whispered, "Goddesses, the entire room can hear you!"

"So what? So what if he did? All the more reason to let everyone know. You don't wanna be the submissive girlfriend, do you?"

Zelda sighed with frustration. "It's – a little more complicated than that."

"Fine."

Malon's frown turned quickly into a smile, and Zelda felt a twinge of irritation. What could possibly be amusing in the situation?

"It's sad really," the redhead told Zelda, "everyone thought you guys would end up with each other."

"Me included," Zelda sighed, but then her own grin returned. "But I'm not complaining."

"Damn right," Malon replied, "man! Everyone should be so lucky!"

There was a spasm of guilt in Zelda's stomach again, and she recounted with a jolt that once again, she had something that her friend didn't; it was something her friend wanted, for which she was too sensible and too kind to ask. But even if Malon _had_ asked, Zelda couldn't even fathom giving it to her… did that make her a terrible person?

"Oh Goddesses," Zelda muttered suddenly, staring over Malon's shoulder at an approaching pair of dumpy figures, "don't look."

"What is it?"

"My mother," Zelda mumbled, her head down, "and – damn it. Father too."

The redhead's eyes widened, and her voice lowered to a terrified whisper – she had never met Zelda's parents. "Should I leave?"

"No!" Zelda nearly yelled, grabbing her friend's bare arm, "Don't you dare."

A gruff, booming voice echoed throughout the halls, but no one looked around. "Zelda my girl!"

A lighter, yet equally irritating voice followed, saying, "Oh Zelda dear, it's so good to see you! How _are_ you?

"Uh… I'm fine," Zelda said in a low voice, "I, ah. I don't think you've met my friend, Malon."

There was nothing but distaste in the eyes of both of Zelda's parents as they turned to the simply-clad farm girl, who nervously said, "Hi," and waved. The awkward silence was punctuated only by King Harkinnian's occasional "harumph"s and "hmmm"s as he looked over Malon with a critical eye. The single glance Zelda's mother threw at her was clearly indicative of disappointment that she hadn't chosen a richer and more important friend.

"Eh, it's… ah… very nice to meet you, Malon," the king said finally, breaking the silence and pointedly turning away from her to speak to Zelda. "How are things going, my dear?"

Before Zelda could point out that she'd already answered that question, Queen Harkinnian's copiously made-up eyes searched the room anxiously.

"Is – is the prince here?" she asked anxiously, and her husband cast her a disapproving glance that also betrayed some nervousness. "Of course he's here, darling, we'll meet him in good time."

"He's here," Zelda replied helplessly, trying to think of a way – any way at all – to keep Marth from meeting them, "He's, uh… over there. Hold on."

She slowly turned to where her beau was clearly suffering beyond all reason, and saw with apprehension the frequent glances he threw her, hopeful as if she would call him away.

She beckoned to him, and saw him nearly rip himself away from the grasps of the clutching diplomats. As he started towards them, Zelda felt her stomach turn.

_Oh Goddesses… please don't hate me for this._

As the blue-haired prince advanced through the crowd, the redheaded farm-girl beside Zelda seemed frozen to the spot, as though she were a deer caught in a spotlight. The blonde princess couldn't help but chuckle a little, and then said to her parents to fill the gap, "He's been, ah, very eager to meet you."

Like a true prince, Marth inclined his head as he came to them and addressed him humbly, "King Harkinnian." He turned to Zelda's mother and took her hand, and as he dropped into a bow he kissed it lightly. Zelda had to stop herself from rolling her eyes as her mother flushed a deep red color and giggled inappropriately – it was amazing how Marth could be a different person entirely when he so wished.

"It's a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance."

Marth exchanged a glance with Zelda, and when she saw the amusement that flitted in his eyes she immediately felt the urge to laugh. But she contained herself as he told them, "Zelda has spoken so much about you."

King Harkinnian loosed a loud, booming laugh that made his belly shake, and Zelda felt mortified. "Yes, I imagine so! She would do well, don't you think, to spread such praise of her wonderful kingdom. And," he added with a wink, "the wonderful people who run it, eh?"

Zelda cringed as she saw Marth's smile falter, but he kept his poise well, and Zelda was the only one who saw him hesitate. He didn't answer, and King Harkinnian's grinning expression quickly grew alarmed. Zelda felt a jolt of satisfaction at seeing him squirm; the neurotic state of his smile was hilarious to look at. "After all, we are allies, are we not?"

"I assume, yes," Marth said, but it was a somewhat distant reply. Suddenly Zelda realized with a twist of happiness that he was enjoying this just as much as she was – he was in complete control of the situation, and he could make the king and queen suffer just as much as he wanted to. Altea was very much back on its feet two years after the invasion, and within just a few years it would surpass Hyrule in military power and wealth. Hyrule would be lucky to grow so quickly and efficiently, as King Harkinnian had very nicely brought the country to its relatively small apex, so Zelda's parents were hard-pressed to make the prince of Altea like them in a very short time.

Finally, Queen Harkinnian gushed, "Oh, from the little Zelda and I have spoken, she has had nothing but praise for you! From the first day she met you, I must say she was _smitten_!"

"Mother!" Zelda cried, horrified, but the queen waved her off. She looked at Marth, whose expression was, for once unreadable, but still she could tell that he was half-pleased at this revelation and half-appalled at the sheer sycophantic nature of Hyrule's queen

"Don't be silly, Zelda, you knew it from the start," the gangling woman told her warningly.

To punctuate this, King Harkinnian threw an arm around Marth's shoulder in a fatherly sort of way. Marth appeared startled at the sudden movement, and Zelda could see his hand twitch instinctively towards Falchion in its scabbard. And if she would have laughed at that, it was nothing compared to the pricelessly alarmed expression on his face as King Harkinnian herded him away.

"Now, my boy," the king started, "I cannot tell you how very impressed I am with your superb rule of an entire country – and all on your own, to boot! I have known so many rulers as young as yourself simply crack under all the pressure…"

His voice faded, and Zelda realized with dread that she would be forced to talk to her mother, alone. But just as soon as she turned around, there came a call from the other end of the room, and with an obsequious smile, Queen Harkinnian left without so much as another word.

Malon did not speak after the queen left, but instead stood staring into space, her limbs rigid and her expression one of shock. Zelda moved to put a hand on her arm, wincing at how it must feel to be stared at and belittled like that. "Don't worry about them, Malon, they're just sore because you're a farm-girl. They're pinheaded that way… Malon?"

But the redhead looked far from distressed – in fact, the next time she looked at Zelda her eyes were filled with excitement. "Wait till I tell everybody back home about this!"

Zelda pretended to be confused. "That you met King and Queen Harkinnian?"

Malon stared at her friend, and Zelda almost felt like pressing it further since she was so indignant that the farm-girl could simply talk about her infatuation – but without speaking again Malon wandered off in a daze, and Zelda didn't stop her.

King Harkinnian and Marth were no longer in sight through the thick crowds, and Zelda gave up hope of speaking to him before the night was over. Sourly she turned on her heel and stalked towards an open balcony-door to spend the rest of the night in the company of the cool twilight breeze.

* * *

Anyone who likes this... look forward to my _other_ MZ pairing ficlet, _Looking Ahead_. Cheesy title, but it's nice, solid soap opera. And who doesn't like that?

RedRose722 - I like stickers, thank you! As for not writing on fanfiction... it's kind of obscene, the sheer amount of material one tends to miss after even a week of not logging on. Keep coming back!

Jamie - Yay! Link fell off a cliff! It's so nice that we're working towards the same end.

Psie - I'm touched that you came back and reviewed a second time... it makes me all fuzzy inside :)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:

1. No

2. Own

3. SSBM.

Righty then. Welcome to the third chapter, where Zelda's relationship with dear mommy takes a turn for the worse. Note that this is not empirical.

Enjoy : )

* * *

The night was cool and calm, and if she didn't think too much about it, Zelda could swear she was back at the dorms provided by the Smash Committee, where she shared gossip with Peach and Samus and giggled about the silliest things. Those pleasures, however, seemed suddenly precious, and she longed to be back in her lilac bed, her dorm room decorated with drawings (art was a pastime of hers) and photographs of herself with friends… with Marth. 

She had an unpleasant surprise as she heard high-heeled footsteps clanging noisily against the stone behind her. Turning, she saw the most undesirable of sights running towards her: her mother.

"Goodness, dear," the woman exclaimed worriedly, stopping in front of her daughter and waving her hands precariously in front of Zelda's chest, "you're – you're popping out!"

Zelda glanced down at the neckline of her corset-dress and rolled her eyes – she was rather protuberant, but then again it had been Peach who had picked out the gown, and it _did_ look good on her. Marth had told her so himself, and she had been satisfied to see the way he'd fought to keep his eyes off of her bust – such things made her giggle, but it was especially the fact that he _didn't_ gawk like Link had…it made her feel respected, in a way, as a woman.

Queen Harkinnian pulled up the tight corset, causing Zelda to gasp as the air was forced from her lungs, and 'tsk'ed loudly.

"Oh dear, what must the prince think?" the elder woman muttered nervously.

"I'm sure the _prince_ doesn't give a damn," Zelda replied dryly, once again forced to grow accustomed to people around her referring to Marth as nothing but 'the prince'.

As if one time hadn't been enough, Zelda's mother yanked up the corset one more time, making her gasp again and not doing much to conceal her further. Winded, the princess wriggled out of her mother's grasp and came to a halt a few feet from her. "Really, mother!"

Queen Harkinnian ignored her and contented herself tidying Zelda's elbow-gloves and straightening her tiara on her head. Zelda glared at her as the older woman's mouth spread into a smile thick with lipstick.

"Hm," she sighed contentedly, "what a fine young man, don't you think? So wellborn, and classy as well! I _am_ glad he would have you…"

Zelda stiffened. "What do you mean, _have_ me?" she asked incredulously, "What, am I undesirable or something?"

Queen Harkinnian sighed, and offered up a fake smile plastered upon her waxed lips. "Well, dear, you must understand that you've never been a very feminine sort of girl."

Zelda uttered a small noise that wasn't quite a shout or a grunt, but simply indignant. "What do you mean?"

"Of course," the queen continued, "I suppose I saw it coming, but you certainly lack the grace, I suppose, of some others – "

"What," Zelda spluttered, "because I didn't show up to enough etiquette lessons? Sorry if I had better things to do than learn how to hold a spoon!"

"Yes, but," Queen Harkinnian replied, shaking her head, "horseback riding? Swimming? And _fighting_, goodness me, I was shocked to hear about that! Always running off with that scoundrel, what was his name? Link!"

Zelda flinched – that was one thing she shared with her mother: both of them had a strong dislike for him – but had no time to continue, as Queen Harkinnian had launched off again.

"Of course, half the time we had no idea where you _were_, and the thought that you were somewhere doing Goddesses-know-what with that scalawag – "

"Mother, I never – " Zelda cried, aghast at the very accusation that she had _done_ something with Link, but her mother cut her off.

"Now, Zelda, don't forget your manners, you should never interrupt! Goodness knows I hope you don't interrupt the prince like that!"

Zelda wanted to throw her hands into the air and scream – here was her mother, the respected ruler of a large and powerful country, brown-nosing like she never had before, and to a man she'd never before met.

"Well, mother," she said, "obviously I interrupt whenever I possibly can, since I never learned how to be proper. And what's wrong with fighting? What's wrong with learning to defend myself?"

"That sort of thing is quite proper for a young man of Prince Lowell's caliber," Queen Harkinnian retorted, "accomplished young men like him, of course, such noble pursuits are no doubt very desirable – "

"God!" Zelda yelled, "can you please stop kissing his ass for a _second?_"

The queen's face became very white, nearly the color of milk and Zelda knew that if the insult hadn't hit some kind of target, her mother wouldn't have reacted so strongly.

"Don't raise your voice to me, Zelda."

The blonde princess bit her lip, afraid that at any moment she might feel a hot tear on her cheek, and clenched her fists – even after all this time, she felt small and terrible whenever her mother acted as if Zelda had done her a great personal wrong.

"I was worried that you guys weren't going to like _him_," she said bitterly, failing to keep a pout off of her face, "not the other way around."

At this, a most alarming change came across the queen's face, and she seized Zelda around the arms. "He doesn't like us, dear? Whatever for? What have we done?"

Zelda threw off her mother's grip distastefully and replied, an acrid tinge to her voice, "I don't know, I haven't gotten a chance to speak to him since dad abducted him!"

"Abducted is a strong word, Zelda," the queen told her with a stern tone, "your father just wants to get to know the prince better, that's all."

"All he's interested in is kissing up so that Altea won't kick his ass in a few years," Zelda retorted sourly.

She regretted saying it the very instant that the words left her mouth, for the queen was quick to administer a vicious slap to the side of her daughter's face. Zelda was unable to do anything but stare at her mother with shock, and suddenly she began to quiver with the most intense hate she had felt in her life.

The area on her face began to sting as Queen Harkinnian straightened out, her mouth in a perfectly straight line. The queen had rarely hit Zelda in the past, but she seemed not even to care – the lines on her face were livid and white now, and the princess actually felt a twinge of fear.

"Don't you ever talk about your father like that," Queen Harkinnian said fiercely, "or use that language in front of me."

"Yes, _mother_, of course, _mother_," Zelda spat and took a step backwards, resisting the urge to put a hand to the red patch on her face. "you can slap me around as much as you like, but whatever I said is still true."

"Even so," Queen Harkinnian said, her breath still coming in slight heaves, "he's no different than the man to whom he's talking. They're all politicians, Zelda!"

"You guys don't get it," Zelda breathed angrily, "Marth isn't seeing me because I'm the princess of Hyrule."

"But – "

And then Zelda was truly disgusted, as a confused and perplexed expression came over her mother's face. "But then what is he seeing you for, dear?"

Zelda had never felt so much of an urge to shriek and to shout and to claw out someone's eyes, but instead she gritted her teeth and forced herself to breathe systematically.

"Because I'm not like other girls, mother," she said angrily, "because I fight, because I swim, because I can ride all the goddamn horses in the world. Because I'm me!"

She was becoming hysterical now, but the look on Queen Harkinnian's face remained simply baffled, "He's seeing me because he's in love with me! Do you even know what that means?"

"I'm afraid I don't understand, dear," the queen replied, "how can you be sure?"

Zelda clenched her teeth and turned away from her mother, clutching the rails of the balcony so hard that she was afraid she might crush them. "Leave me alone."

"Zelda," Queen Harkinnian said sharply, "don't give me orders. I'll stay as long – "

"Mother, please!" Zelda interrupted, "Can you just go away?"

There was a livid silence, and then with a grunt and a ladylike 'hmph', the queen swept regally around and stalked back into the noisy atmosphere of the ballroom, leaving her daughter to stare blankly across the landscape with nothing to think about but the stinging handprint on her face and the awful words, which in truth, stung more than the slap.

* * *

Hmm, drama. I loved writing Queen Harkinnian... she's so prim. Now for the shouts. 

Nox - It's a pleasant surprise to see you here! You're brave - venturing forth into a new category like you did. Thanks for checking out my other stuff; hope you like.

Mr. Lefty - Apologies for no shout-out in the last chappie... your review showed up too late. And thank you for the compliment, although I wouldn't boast THE best of anything : )

razzkat - It's okay. I like Link/Zelda fans just as much as anyone; in fact I used to write that pairing a lot. I guess I was just looking for a change... a nice, nice change... ; ) Maybe I can make you a Marth/Zelda supporter if I try.

Jamie - I had a dream last night that link, lowercase 'l',fell off a cliff... this is becoming much more serious than a simple joke!

RedRose722 - Writer's block is certainly an unsurmountable evil, but it often goes away with time. Try standing on a beach somewhere, pretending that at any moment a handsome young stud will come sweep you off your feet... what? No, of course that's not what I do! I'm shocked that you even asked.

YukiSweettfurr - Heh heh. (singsong voice) Someone alerted my stooo-ryyy... better review quick, before I tell everyone that a respectable yaoi fan like yourself read such a slimy hetero drama!

That's all folks. Tune in next time for the random interlude that actually takes _Marth's_ point of view... wow!

However, as I don't know how men think, it's about three paragraphs long.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Idon'townanything. 1 word; beat that!

You people creep me out... I posted Chapter 3 at 8:53 PM and got three hits and three reviews by 8:53:30. It must be a miracle!

Now for the chapter that is hailed worldwide as the vaguest, most confusing thing ever to reach publication... no, wait, that's A Tale of Two Cities. Damn summer reading!

Try not to blink; you'll miss all five paragraphs if you do.

* * *

When Prince Lowell of Altea was finally able to detach himself from King Harkinnian, the first thing he did was to make straight for the spot he had last seen Zelda. He could not, however, find her anywhere, and standing in her place near the column was that tall redheaded girl – the one who had acted as if she had seen a ghost when he had stood before her. 

With no other alternative, he went to her and spoke to her, and when he greeted her with the proper etiquette, she stammered severely and blushed a fierce shade of red that rivaled that of Altea's cherry blossoms in the summer. He visited every degree and passed every necessary step, should the redhead be of royalty as well, introducing himself formally and asking her name as was proper. If she was ofnoble blood, then she hid it well with her flushing and her stumbles, but eventually he learned that this girl named Malon was a friend of Zelda's.

With this information he deduced that this was a sensible woman, if she was a friend of Zelda's, and dropped all trace of decorum and formality. She was surprised, but seemed glad in the end, but when Marth asked her of Zelda's whereabouts she had grown quiet. She told him in a whisper that she'd seen Zelda on the balcony earlier that evening, and then even more quietly she had added that the princess may have been crying.

That was all that was needed to turn the blue-haired prince towards the balcony, for the very thought of something making her cry incensed him, and the need to make her happy overpowered any other obligation.

Smiling faintly, he'd told himself on numerous occasions that this was what would cause his downfall as a prince and a ruler, for if she required it he would go to the ends of the world for her. And although it was a dangerous way to live, it was perfect so long as Zelda was by his side. It may have been deemed foolish or trite by others, but it was a sort of unspoken agreement, and it was all Marth Lowell needed to go on.

* * *

The End. 

Just kidding. I predict that took you all of 30 seconds to read.

Huh. Well if he isn't the perfect knight in shining armor... I know what you're all thinking: 'How unrealistic.' But that is why I write things like this - to outline an ideal, and to write something that isn't ALL hardship and strife. You may now reprimand my naivete.

Nox -Unfortunately I must soon go back to the aforementioned and agreeably less emotional seven characters (aha! I have tricked you into giving me advice. Success is mine!). This was based on a supposedly 'already existing' relationship, and it _is _rather harder to create basically an entire world from a loose foundation. : )

YukiSweettfurr - The Queen isn't as universal as she would be in a perfect fic... but she was so fun to write, I really can't complain... I'm glad you liked it.

razzkat - Funny; I always considered dialogue to be a weak point of mine, so I very much appreciate the compliment!

Jamie - Look up 'cute' in the dictionary and you shall find Marth and Zelda listed as definition number 5... And yes, sadly Zelda's mom is a good ol' archetype, but she does what she thinks is right. Don't we all. :-) PS. Good luck cleaning your room!

Next and last chapter is a doozy. Let's ignore the fact that my comments far outstrip the actual story in terms of length!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: (shoots self.)

Hear hear for the big finale!

* * *

Zelda didn't hear the footsteps until they were mere feet away, and even then she needed his voice to notify her of Marth's presence. He'd always been light of foot, even catlike, and that had always been something she looked forward to on many occasions – the surprise that came whenever she was alone, of his hands on her shoulders to spin her around and kiss her before she even had time to react… 

Those times had been so full of love, and it seemed unfathomable to her, to think that perhaps he hadn't really meant any of it.

"Zelda?"

The single word shot daggers through her, and the unmistakable concern in his voice made her cringe – it was impossible for something so pure and affectionate to be false. Whipping around on her heel, she was quick to smash the back of her hand against her eyes, wiping the tears from them.

"Oh… hi."

Marth came closer, but stopped when she looked away, obviously alarmed at the way her face contorted as she desperately tried to hide her sobs. Silently she thanked the Goddesses for the darkness of the night around them, which hid her swollen red eyes and didn't bring much attention to the watery trails down her face.

"Were you crying?" he asked quietly. Her heart skipping a beat, Zelda's body twitched involuntarily, and she couldn't put her heart into the lie.

"Of – of course not," she said lamely with a half-hiccup, half-laugh, but she couldn't have hoped Marth wouldn't see through it, and she felt him come up beside her.

"You don't have to do that," he said softly, "no one can be tough all the time… not even you."

Zelda loosed a harsh, humorless laugh and wiped another tear from her cheek. "Why not? I assume that's why you _accepted_ me and all, because I wasn't whiny… because I never cried."

"…accepted?"

Now there was hurt on _his_ face as well, and Zelda couldn't bring herself to look at him, to know that once again, she was complaining and he was just listening to her. She'd never seen Marth take crap from anyone – not Peach, not Fox, certainly not from Link – anyone but her. For once she wanted him to be angry with her, so that she wouldn't be the only whimpering coward in the relationship.

"I guess you really could have had anyone you wanted," Zelda continued bitterly, still not looking at him so she wouldn't have to see his expression, "God knows Peach would have loved it, or even Samus… I don't know, maybe I was convenient. But you're running out of reasons, aren't you? I won't be important for much longer, soon Hyrule's going to be just about as useless to you as a kid's allowance."

There was a terrible silence, and Zelda's every muscle was taut as she listened in despair for his reply. All the while she couldn't help thinking, _should I just pack my bags now_?

"What are you talking about?"

His tone was uncharacteristically harsh, and Zelda had to look up at him, just to see that he was, in fact, angry. But she was far from happy; in fact, if anything, it had been better when he had simply listened… it had always been other things that incensed him – people, events, _whatever_, but now it was her. She had made him angry, but worse than that, she knew that she'd hurt him somehow.

"It's nothing," she mumbled, "just my goddamn mother."

They stood in silence for a moment, and Zelda' heart dropped like a lead stone. She suddenly hated herself; she'd done the most despicable thing she could think of. She had told Marth that it was all her mother's fault, and while it _had_ been Queen Harkinnian who'd planted the seeds in Zelda's head, she was the one who had escalated it into something much more serious.

A hand closed around her arm. "I won't tell you to give her a break, or to put yourself in her shoes," Marth told her firmly, "but what the hell makes you think I _accepted_ you? Is your opinion of me really that low?"

_Of course not_, Zelda wanted to cry, but she knew what he was going to say. It made perfect sense to her – for a man like him to take in someone like her was a ridiculous idea, and she was stupid to have ever thought he had any affection for her… much less _love_ her. She wanted to cry - something she hadn't done since she left home years ago - and then came something slightly more serious: a nearly suicidal intent; the overwhelming, burning desire to weep until she asphyxiated on her own tears.

"Zel, you know I never settle for second best," Marth continued adamantly, and Zelda's body convulsed with a choked sob. She knew that better than anybody, so why hadn't she seen it coming? Even with such a remarkable rank in the Smash Tournament, he hadn't been contented with his second-place finish.

And if he didn't settle for second-best in the Tournament, why should he settle for Zelda, when she was hardly worth his time?

Marth uttered a small, impatient noise, and Zelda was horrified at how he didn't seem to care that the unflappable Zelda was breaking down in front of him.

"Will you stop trying to predict what I'm going to say, and actually _listen_ to me?"

Zelda swallowed and closed her eyes.

"Peach always had a thing for me, but I didn't start seeing her. Daisy was practically a stalker, but I didn't go out with her."

_That_ was true enough. Contested only by Roy's boyish charm and Link, with a hero's stance unmatched even after his tarnished reputation had brought him down a notch, Marth was a desired consort - good-natured, handsome, and filthy rich - and had been hounded by Daisy as if she were a sheepdog, as well as gained flirtatious batted eyes from Peach when she thought Zelda wasn't looking.

Was this his way of telling Zelda that he could have any woman he wanted? It seemed impossible that his manner could be so indifferent, as if his love and devotion had dissolved as if it were never there... or perhaps he enjoyed it? Watching Zelda destroy herself silently listening to his quiet, cold tone...

"Second and third best, Zel," he said, and Zelda blinked in confusion, "I chose you, didn't I?"

Zelda's lips fell open slightly, her eyes widening, and then Marth smiled. "And if I'd just settled, if I'd just accepted you, I doubt I'd love you as much as I do."

Just as the blonde princess had just experienced the worst moment in her life, she was now experiencing the happiest, and in all honesty she could swear that the sun was rising in her chest and spilling its rays out of her eyes and mouth.

"You asshole!" she shrieked, sending her balled-up fist into Marth's shoulder, but she was laughing loudly and blissfully, as if she'd never laughed before. "All this time you were just making me squirm!"

"I think you need to have some more faith in us," the blue-haired prince told her, smiling, as she seethed. That wonderful feeling was still expanding in her heart as she put her arms around Marth's chest and laid her head against his chest, the tears flowing down her face suddenly jubilant.

"You can cry all you want," Marth said into her pointed ear, his voice muffled into her hair, "you're still the only joy in my life."

The words were music in Zelda's ears, and with one last gasp she resolved to be done with this childish crying. Looking up into his face, she was met by the kindest smile she had ever seen, and suddenly couldn't fathom being unhappy mere seconds ago.. She nodded, unable to speak, and they walked to sit side-by-side on the thick stone balcony, closer than she had ever sat with Link. The bond she felt was indescribable, as was the rapture and euphoria that enveloped her, and so she was content to merely sit there with her head resting comfortably on his shoulder.

It was only after a while that something began to nag at the back of her head; something that made her less angry than indignant. Unexpectedly, it came to the tip of her tongue to waver precariously, and before she could help herself, it fell out of her mouth.

"Do you think I'm… feminine?"

Marth stared down at her, and she felt suddenly foolish to have asked such a silly question.

"Sorry?"

"Just tell me," Zelda said, turning red and donning her best pout. She had yet to see Marth resist the power of either her pout or her puppy eyes, but she'd only bring out the puppy eyes when she needed heavy artillery.

"What brought this on?" Marth asked, and then suddenly he smirked. "Your mother again?"

"I know it was a bad excuse, but it was true, and actually it _was_ my mother!"

The thought process behind the sentence was nonsensical and intermittent, and had gone apology-defense-insistence without much transition time. Ignoring the amused expression on Marth's face, Zelda resolved to bring out the puppy eyes if he didn't answer her.

"Do you think I'm feminine or not?" she repeated tenaciously.

"Well," he started, "as far as I can tell, you have breasts and divine legs and one hell of a figure – "

"Marth!"

She smacked him and prepared to assume the puppy eyes, but instead looked away exasperatedly, despairing of ever getting an answer – but maybe that _was_ his answer. Maybe he wouldn't give her a serious response because he couldn't, because there really was none and Zelda was just as awkward and clumsy as her mother had told her she was.

And if that was the case, then was her mother right about _everything_ she had told her daughter? Was she right about the wiles of politicians, and that all diplomats were merely manipulators and strategists –

"Zel," Marth said, closing his hand tightly around hers with an amused smirk, "I can _see_ the gears turning in your head."

With this he put a finger below her chin and tilted her head up, and she fancied she could hear him telling her, _remember what I said about trust_?

But who was she to forecast his thoughts? She cast her eyes downward, but she could feel his eyes searching her face, and had a momentary flicker of hope. And when she looked up she was greeted with a smile that never failed to send pleasant shivers up and down her arms.

"You're beautiful," Marth told her quietly, "last time I checked, that's about as effeminate as you can get."

Pressing her leaking eyes into the prince's chest once again to weep silently into the tunic, Zelda was able to ignore the stares from inside the ballroom and the faint whispers. She was even able to put out of her mind the heartlessness of her mother and the bureaucratic coldness of her father… all because she was happy, so long as she loved the man beside her with all her heart, and he loved her in return.

* * *

The End. What a beautiful series of words. 

Man... Zelda got a little suicidal back there fora second. Never thought she had it in her... although I did try to put a few moments of unrest in there, even if it did tear me apart inside. And, technically, Daisy is not a SSB/S, but I couldn't think of another less-empowered female character unless I put myself in which, frankly, would piss everyone off to the extreme.

razzkat - Unrealistic, yes. Fun, yes :-). Heh, "boyish charm", "hero's stance"... thought you might appreciate that :-) Link may have lost my respect a while ago, but I don't think he's completely a lost cause, especially with Twilight Princess coming... and as for Roy... kawai pyromaniac!

Nox - Well, I also premediated your trying to premeditate my response... which means that you shall now have premeditated my future response, which shall lead to a neverendingcycle of premeditation and screwed-up tenses! And apparently the 'advice' did nothing to rekindle So Below... ah, well, such is the vicious circle of life.

RedRose722 - Glad to know I made the story addictive enough! Although it is saddening to see the hit counter diminish slowly as the chapters go on XD.

And such ends the saga. Good night all, for I need to sleep.


End file.
